Prefiero enviar mensajes
by Ertal77
Summary: Traducción de "I prefer to text", de Impulsereader original en inglés aquí: Tras la muerte de Sherlock, John empieza a recibir mensajes de texto de diferentes personas haciéndose pasar por su amigo.


**Traducción de _I prefer to text_, de Impulsereader (original en inglés aquí: . ?view=116236**

**Recientemente ha escrito un addendum, que traduciré también en cuanto pueda (aunque el relato, tal y como está, realmente es perfecto y no necesita segundas partes).**

**Fandom: SherlockBBC**

**Autor: Impulsereader**

**Rating: K, General **

**Temas: Amistad (un poco angst; se puede entender pre-slash o solo canónico).**

* * *

**PREFIERO ENVIAR MENSAJES**

Es el giro al modo militar lo que le hace polvo. Sabe que deberían ser las palabras, pero no lo son; es el giro.

Va directamente a Heathrow desde el cementerio. Debería haberse ido hace tiempo, desde luego, y ya ha recibido varios mensajes respecto a ello.

La primera cosa que hace después de pasar el control de seguridad es comprar un teléfono; compra uno del montón, un trozo de plástico anónimo y poco elegante que intenta elevar a un vestigio de su vida. Paga en metálico. Tiene numerosas tarjetas que llevan nombres que no son el suyo, pero le parece mal llevar este engaño todavía un paso más lejos. Cuando las monedas del cambio llegan a la palma de su mano, el teléfono de su bolsillo, al que ahora llama con el epíteto "El otro teléfono", suena con un mensaje.

"_No está permitido."_

Él responde: _"No es negociable."_

Apaga "El otro teléfono."

Su nuevo móvil, "El teléfono de John", está operativo, listo para usar cuando sea el momento. Tras la contrariedad de instalarse en su asiento, vuelve a considerar el teléfono. Promete sobre esta insignificante pieza de plástico (como si fuera un creyente y el móvil su objeto sagrado) que nunca volverá a contar una mentira a John. Guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, un peso tranquilizador; no lo usará por primera vez hasta que no haya conseguido algo, hasta que no tenga noticias que compartir.

* * *

Han pasado casi cuatro meses hasta que tiene noticias que compartir. Sabe que no todos los esbirros de Moriarty serán tan difíciles de localizar y eliminar. Sabe que ha elegido a este primer hombre no porque fuera fácil de derribar, sino porque, una vez conseguido, ahora está en posesión de información que le llevará a muchos otros con los que se debe enfrentar. Saber todo esto no le ha hecho la espera más fácil, porque ahora sabe también cuánto echa de menos a su compañero.

Hurga con la llave de su habitación de hotel, suele ir dura. Tras conseguir entrar en la suite, tira al suelo su abrigo y se sirve una generosa medida de whisky del decantador de cristal. Se deja caer sobre el sillón, desde el que puede contemplar los últimos toques de rojo y oro acariciando las torres del castillo de Praga. Se ha embebido del bálsamo de la generosa cantidad de alcohol, y la luz del sol se ha convertido en estrellas brillantes, antes de que se permita un largo suspiro y encienda el teléfono.

"_No te preocupes, todavía estoy vivo."_

John no debe estar recibiendo tantos mensajes falsos de este tipo como se había imaginado, porque su respuesta es bastante tolerante; ciertamente mucho más de lo que esperaba.

"_¿Y quién eres?"_

"_Sherlock, desde luego. Siento haberte preocupado."_

No debe haber ninguna sospecha de que los mensajes desde este número sean en realidad del Sherlock Holmes auténtico; si hay una duda razonable sobre esto, entonces hay razones para matar a John, Lestrade y la señora Hudson. No debe haber absolutamente ninguna sospecha.

"_QUE TE DEN."_

Bueno, eso ciertamente se parece más a lo que estaba esperando. Es casi seguro que está recibiendo un montón de mensajes así; es posible que haya habido algún incidente que le haya llevado a ser tolerante al menos en la primera respuesta. Quizá alguien que se ha cambiado de número se ha llevado una reprimenda injustificada.

"_No pasa nada porque no me creas todavía"_.

"_QUE TE DEN, CABRÓN"._

"_Lo entiendo, John. Te mantendré informado"._

"_Sherlock Holmes está muerto"._

"_Lo siento, John"._

"_Disculparte no ayuda a creer tu historia, idiota"._

"_No, supongo que no"._

"_Estás loco. Busca ayuda"._

"_Está bien, John. Estaré en contacto"._

Parece que John ya ha respondido bastante por el momento. Ahora que no hay peligro de que le crea, envía su auténtico mensaje.

"_Uno menos"._

Con cansancio, Sherlock apura su vaso.

* * *

John ha intentado todo lo que se le ha ocurrido para que la gente deje de enviarle mensajes de texto diciendo que son Sherlock Holmes volviendo de entre los muertos, y nada ha funcionado. Ha cambiado su número ocho veces en seis meses desde que Sherlock murió. Se ha pasado dos de esos meses sin móvil y, lo que ha sido peor, ha tenido que abandonar su cuenta de correo electrónico. Ahora, que sencillamente los manda a paseo, parece que es el método más efectivo.

Lleva un seguimiento de los números, porque informa de todo esto a la policía; es la única amenaza que puede hacer, que los denunciará por acoso y que serán arrestados. No va a hacerlo de verdad, desde luego. Pero, de todas formas, se apunta los números y contesta a los mensajes, diciéndoles a los lunáticos que le dejen en paz, de forma bien clara. Les dice a personas a las que no ha visto en su vida que están trastornadas, y se ha dado cuenta de que lleva una media de treinta y ocho de estos mensajes conseguir que les quede claro.

La única cosa que le preocupa, sobre el hecho de que la gente finalmente empiece a creer que Sherlock no era un fraude, es que a causa de eso él va a ganar más falsos Sherlocks. Se pregunta si el término correcto para describir esta situación es "ironía", pero como ya no es un escritor, no se molesta en comprobarlo.

"_Otro menos"._

"_Eres un completo chiflado"._

Sherlock está un poco sorprendido. Ha acabado con dos peces pequeños desde su éxito inicial, pero ninguna de sus notificaciones había conseguido una respuesta. Había calculado que necesitaría al menos una repetición más de su mensaje (sin sentido, aparentemente), antes de recibir una respuesta.

"_Eso me dijiste en el pasado"._

"_Te das cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, ¿ no?"._

"_Lo sé, sí"._

"_Sherlock Holmes está muerto"._

"_¿En espera?"._

"_Que te den"._

"_Definitivamente en espera"._

"_Mira, nada de lo que puedas decir me hará creer que eres Sherlock"._

"_Eso no me preocupa"._

"_¿Otro qué?"._

Sherlock duda, porque no quiere responder "un hombre". Su objetivo no es parecer un loco asesino.

"_Ah, la curiosidad gana"._

Espera veinte minutos, pero no hay respuesta.

* * *

El calor del desierto profundo oprime con fuerza su piel mientras observa a las autoridades locales ejecutar al hombre que acaba de entregarles. Está haciendo todo lo que puede para entregar a sus enemigos a la justicia, en lugar de sencillamente eliminarlos. De todas formas, a veces no resulta práctico; en otras, como en esta, la justicia también ha optado por la eliminación. Cuando se da cuenta de que eso le molesta, piensa de forma natural en John.

"_Un hombre malvado ha muerto hoy a causa de mis acciones"._

"_Eres un cabrón enfermo y no mereces vivir"._

"_¿A tus otros Sherlocks les importa que les llames cabrones?"._

"_Parece ser efectivo"._

"_¿Le importaba a Sherlock?"._

"_¿Cómo crees que sé que ninguno de vosotros es Sherlock?"_

"_Te echo de menos, John"._

"_Que te den, jodido bastardo"._

* * *

Recorre las calles de Lisboa con una ligera cojera; cayó de ese último tejado ligeramente mal y se torció el tobillo. Lo que le ha llevado a tomar dos días de descanso y a observar atentamente los datos que continúa acumulando sobre el sindicato que está desmontando pieza a pieza.

Ahora, mientras calcula dónde sería mejor ir cuando haya acabado aquí, echa de menos a John con mayor intensidad: él siempre dice lo más oportuno y en el momento justo. Acaricia el móvil en su bolsillo y finalmente cede a la tentación.

"_¿Qué ves que yo no puedo ver?"._

"_¿De vuelta tan pronto?"._

Se refiere su mensaje habitual, hace solo dos días. Sherlock normalmente no tiene noticias, ni comentarios, tan pronto después de un mensaje de ese tipo.

"_Necesito hacer una consulta"._

"_Bueno, lo que veo en este momento es mi móvil. Espero de verdad que no lo estés viendo también"._

"_No seas imbécil"._

"_¿Yo no debo ser imbécil cuando tú eres claramente un chiflado?"._

"_Soy Sherlock, ¿recuerdas? Así que soy irrazonablemente exigente por naturaleza"._

Ahí va.

"_Compláceme, John, por favor"._

Prácticamente puede oír el suspiro que su amigo le debe estar dedicando a su teléfono.

"_Me estás pidiendo que ayude a un falso Sherlock a resolver un crimen del que no sé nada en forma de mensaje de texto. ¿Lo he entendido bien?"._

Sherlock sonríe.

"_Sí, perfectamente"._

"_Vale, entonces. Lo hizo el mayordomo"._

Sherlock echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe.

"_Oh, John, cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Esto no es para nada divertido sin ti. Gracias"._

* * *

En una ocasión Sherlock le envía un mensaje y resulta evidente que ha salido a tomar una cerveza. O dos.

"_Otro menos"._

John ha vuelto a conectar con Sarah últimamente, solo como amigos casuales, y está tomando una cerveza (o dos) con ella y una amiga suya que se ha apuntado, cuando se encuentran con Lestrade. Están apretados en una mesa, pasándoselo bastante bien, cuando suena el mensaje.

-Mierda, es mi chiflado.

Greg se atraganta con su jarra de cerveza.

-¿Y qué tiene que decir en esta noche tan agradable?

-Lo de siempre.

La amiga de Sarah, Karen, parece confundida.

-Perdonad, ¿qué pasa?

-John tiene mensajes de un chiflado que está tratando de convencerle de que es Sherlock.

-Sí, lleva haciéndolo hace un tiempo. El resto normalmente se cansa, pero este sigue insistiendo.

Karen arruga la nariz.

-Así que, ¿te envía brillantes teorías sobre crímenes que se han cometido?

Es el turno de John de atragantarse.

-Casi nunca. La mayor parte de veces me envía el mismo mensaje-. Le alarga su móvil.

-¿"Otro menos"? ¿Otro qué? ¿Menos qué?

John se encoge de hombros.

-No sé.

El alcohol en su organismo le hace sentirse un poco inquieto y admite su teoría básica.

-Parece un mal signo cuando le pides a tu chiflado que te explique sus locuras, ¿no?

-No lo pillo. ¿Cómo va a convencerte así de que es Sherlock?

John suspira.

-La verdad es que ya he dejado de analizarlo. ¿Sabes cuántos de estos mensajes me enviaron durante el año pasado? La última vez que actualicé el contador tenía casi cuatro mil mensajes de texto de ciento tres personas, o al menos de ciento tres números individuales. He escrito la frase "que te den" más de mil veces. Piensa en la cantidad de tiempo que he gastado escribiendo eso. No lo ofrecen como texto predictivo, sabes.

Karen está escribiendo en su teléfono.

-Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Preguntándole que otro qué.

John se lamenta mientras Sarah y Greg se ríen.

"_Otryo qué?"_

Sherlock duda. John a menudo escribe saltándose la gramática, pero los errores tipográficos son raros.

"_Otra vez la curiosidad. Interesante. ¿De verdad quieres una respuesta esta vez?"._

"_Sip"._

¿Sip? John nunca escribe "sip", ni lo haría después de una cerveza o dos.

Karen se ríe.

-Quizá sí sea Sherlock de verdad.

John frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?

Ella le devuelve el móvil.

-Sabía que no eras tú.

Le frunce el ceño a su teléfono, mirando el mensaje.

"_Tú no eres John"._

* * *

Es muy consciente de que es esencial que parezca un completo chiflado. Por desgracia, como ha prometido que no va a contarle mentiras a John, en ocasiones tiene que hacer cosas que son un poco, bueno, chifladas.

Está en Amsterdam, así que es la cosa más normal del mundo que entre en una tienda que vende parafernalia de tipo sexual. Escoge algunos envases de forma aleatoria y los coloca en el mostrador.

-También quiero una de esas revistas, por favor-. Señala hacia el colorido muestrario de la pared.

La dependienta pregunta, muy atenta:

-¿Podría ser un poco más específico, señor? Si desea una recomendación tendría que tener más información sobre lo que le gusta.

-No, cualquiera está bien, de verdad.

Tras dejar la tienda, deposita con cuidado la bolsa llena de artículos en el primer contenedor de basura que encuentra.

"_Hoy he comprado juguetes sexuales y pornografía"._

Sherlock se siente aliviado cuando John no muestra ninguna inclinación por discutir sobre juguetes sexuales o pornografía con un chiflado.

* * *

John finalmente tiene que aceptar el hecho de que, de alguna manera, ha acabado con uno de los chiflados más persistentes del mundo como "colega de mensajes de texto". Nada de lo que diga desanima a la persona que está al otro lado de ese número. Todos los demás al final se cansan, pero este tipo ha seguido ahí inmutable durante dieciocho meses, hasta ahora. Los mensajes no llegan a intervalos como todos los martes o algo que se pueda considerar regular, y muchas de las veces no tienen sentido, pero son consistentes en aparecer puntualmente al menos una vez cada dos semanas.

La mayoría de veces el texto es el mismo, "Otro menos". El resto de mensajes cae bajo diferentes categorías.

A veces los mensajes son comprensibles pero completamente locos. Bajo esta categoría estarían: "Acabo de montar en la rueda del ferry", "La crema de trigo es asquerosa", "Los seres humanos no deberían ingerir lejía" y "Las calabazas son sorprendentemente difíciles de romper". Entre otros.

La mayoría de estos mensajes no son chiflados en si mismos, pero no son el tipo de cosa que alguien que no sea un pirado enviaría como mensaje de texto a un desconocido que regularmente responde declarando que el remitente es un cabrón enfermo.

Hay otra categoría que John no tiene más remedio que llamar "afectuosa". Son siempre elocuentes y de alguna manera también entusiastas, aunque en realidad piensa que eso no debería ser posible en un mensaje de texto.

"_John, no te lo vas a creer, pero usar las espaldas de los caimanes como si fueran piedras, para cruzar sobre ellas, realmente funciona. Lamento haberme quejado tanto sobre esa escena"._

"_Hoy he seguido a tres hombres por las catacumbas de Jerusalén. Ha sido emocionante y desearía que hubieras estado conmigo. Habrías cabido por las zonas más estrechas mejor que yo"._

"_Esta noche me han servido la cena más increíble en La Rosetta. La lubina se fundía en mi boca y habían sacado los langostinos del mar pocas horas antes de aparecer en mi plato"._

De todas las cosas que podía decir sobre este chiflado, la falta de imaginación no era una de ellas.

Y entonces estaban los solemnes o filosóficos, que a menudo tomaban forma de pregunta. Estos hacían sentir a John como si estuviera en una edición cósmica de QI: _"Una vez que has visto la verdadera maldad, ¿qué puedes hacer?", "¿Qué hace que un hombre sea verdaderamente grande?", "¿Cómo volver a casa de nuevo?"_, por citar algunos.

Si no lo hubiera sabido antes de recibir siquiera el primero, habría estado seguro por los mensajes de esta categoría de que no era Sherlock el que le estaba escribiendo.

* * *

Está sucio; un aspecto necesario de su disfraz como vagabundo en las calles de New York City que ha llevado las últimas tres semanas. La imagen de John secándose el pelo con una toalla en su piso de Baker Street aparece en su mente.

"_Necesito una ducha"._

"_Necesito un nuevo número de teléfono otra vez"._

"_Nosotros los sherlocks somos listos. No escaparás tan fácilmente"._

"_Eso está claro"._

"_¿Qué tipo de mensajes te envían tus otros Sherlocks?"._

"_Tu comentario de la ducha no es nuevo para mi"._

"_¿Cosas mundanas? Eso no es muy sherlockiano por su parte"._

"_Bueno, sería difícil para vosotros ser tan brillantes ya que ninguno sois realmente Sherlock. He aprendido a ser tolerante"._

"_¿Tengo que decir algo brillante? ¿Preferirías eso?"._

"_Venga, adelante. Asómbrame"._

"_La Tierra gira alrededor del Sol"._

"_Me alegra ver que has hecho los deberes"._

"_¿No es tu blog la biblia de tus falsos Sherlocks?"._

"_Algunos se esfuerzan menos que otros"._

"_Qué vergüenza.. Imitar a Sherlock es un trabajo para toda la vida. No deberían ser perezosos con eso"._

* * *

El sabor a productos químicos le quema a través de la nariz y le baja por el pecho; su cuerpo le exige respirar mientras corre tan rápido como puede, alejándose de la bola de fuego que minutos antes había sido un edificio abandonado. Se ríe como un loco y saca el "teléfono de John" para compartir su último triunfo.

"_¡Cinco de una vez!"._

Justifica los signos de exclamación por el calor (real y figurado) del momento. Por una vez, las estrellas están alineadas porque John parece estar del mismo buen humor.

"_Bien por ti"._

* * *

El almacén está oscuro y húmedo, y el suelo de hormigón en el que Sherlock yace, empapándose de su propia sangre, está frío. Gruñe con el esfuerzo de sostenerse sobre el codo y el sonido hace eco, al igual que su tos, de la que sale sangre; pulmón perforado además, maravilloso.

Considera seriamente saltarse el mensaje obligatorio en "el otro teléfono". Es un estúpido código de emergencia que significa que no espera vivir el tiempo suficiente para recibir la ayuda de Mycroft. Nunca ha entendido para qué sirve un código así, pero es tan mycroftiano que casi podría reir, incluso ahora. Algún remanente de autopreservación (o quizás otra cosa) le lleva a hacer el esfuerzo.

"_Abajo"._

Una vez hecho, vuelve su atención al "teléfono de John". Se da cuenta de que tampoco hay mucho que decir en este caso.

"_me harías mucha falta ahora mismo"._

Tiene el tiempo justo de enviarlo antes de que su campo de visión se vuelva negro y su cuerpo caiga en el implacable hormigón. El charco de sangre en el que yace continúa creciendo, expandiéndose.

* * *

Cuando el mensaje llega, John está muy ocupado en la clínica. Probablemente no hubiera respondido de todas formas (a pesar del hecho, muy sospechoso, de que no cae en ninguna de las categorías que ha establecido), pero aparte de que está corriendo sin parar, un segundo mensaje llega justo después, de uno de sus nuevos imitadores, uno increíblemente molesto que proclama que ha resuelto el misterio de la desaparición de Moriarty. Esto enfurece a John y responde al segundo mensaje con una cadena épica de las invectivas más furiosas e insultantes que se le ocurren. Ignora completamente el mensaje de su chiflado.

* * *

John está un poco perplejo. No ha sabido nada de su chiflado en casi un mes, y el último mensaje había sido... bueno, uno que no sabía cómo clasificar. No está seguro de qué hacer, así que no hace nada durante otras dos semanas.

Ahora han pasado casi seis semanas desde ese último mensaje tan raro, _"me harías mucha falta ahora mismo"_. Ha apuntado dos nuevos Sherlocks y tres más ya se han cansado; pero todavía nada nuevo de su chiflado.

Está considerando la idea, completamente enfermiza, de enviar un mensaje a su chiflado, sin motivo, por primera vez en los dos años de relación con él. Decide que la versión más cuerda de esa idea es facilitar el número a Mycroft y ver si a él se le ocurre algo. Así que le envía un mensaje, dándole el número de teléfono del chiflado y una pequeña explicación.

Apenas veinte minutos después, Mycroft le rapta por primera vez desde la muerte de Sherlock.

-¿En serio? Sherlock está muerto. Ya no puede montarte un número porque charlemos un rato en la calle.

-Entra en el coche, doctor Watson.

-O por teléfono- prosigue él-. ¿Te acuerdas? El teléfono desde el que te he enviado un mensaje.

-Estoy molesto por el hecho de que te acosen. Me ocuparé de que deje de pasar.

Esto no es lo que John esperaba.

-Bueno, no, en realidad... Mira, recibo un montón de cosas así. No hace falta separarle del resto. No he sabido nada de él desde hace tiempo, y es raro, eso es todo. Solo pensé que quizá podrías averiguar quién paga la factura de ese número o algo-. El cerebro de John añade silenciosamente: "Para asegurarme de que está bien, de que no ha necesitado un médico últimamente".

La expresión de su compañero no delata nada, pero John aun así siente que ha oído también su diálogo mental.

-Pareces muy preocupado por él.

"No hay secretos con ninguno de los hermanos Holmes, nunca", se recuerda John a si mismo.

-Mira, no importa. Olvida que te lo he pedido.

Se mueve para abrir la puerta aunque el coche todavía está en marcha, pero recibe un golpe en la mano con la punta del omnipresente paraguas.

-No tanta prisa, doctor, te lo ruego. Solo estaba haciendo una observación. ¿Quieres que ponga un nombre a ese número de teléfono? ¿Eso es lo que me estás pidiendo?

John se da cuenta de que no está seguro de lo que está pidiendo. Querría decir: "En realidad, me gustaría que volviera mi chiflado, si puedes conseguirlo, por favor", pero eso sería tan completamente absurdo que no podría hacerlo jamás, al menos no sobrio, y seguramente tampoco en presencia de Mycroft ni aunque estuviera borracho.

Es entonces cuando se le ocurren un par de cosas. Una, que se ha vuelto loco. Dos, que el plan cuerdo era en realidad escribir a su chiflado; Mycroft había sido la opción desquiciada.

-Sí, un nombre- decide, ya que Mycroft no parece pensar que se trate de una petición demente.

-Miraré el tema.

-Gracias-. Y ahora John salta de verdad del coche, aunque todavía se mueva.

-Te dije que era una mala idea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Echa de menos a su chiflado.

Sherlock, todavía demasiado pálido y bastante débil, pero casi preparado para volver al trabajo, sonríe con tristeza. Conoce la sensación, porque echa de menos a su blogger. No envía un mensaje al momento. Debe dejar un intervalo de tiempo adecuado para que no haya conexión entre los dos hechos.

Cuando Mycroft le envía un mensaje esa noche, John le responde dándole las gracias brevemente, sin mirar en realidad el nombre que le ha enviado.

* * *

El violento silbido del aire le dice exactamente lo cerca que ha estado de recibir una herida seria en la cabeza. De todas formas, con una fuerte patada a la rótula derecha, su atacante acaba chocando contra el suelo y aprovecha la oportunidad para golpearle con una pesada caja de cartón contra el pecho, para mantenerlo en el suelo.

Esa tarde, mientras pasea por las avenidas intemporales de Roma, saca el "teléfono de John" de su bolsillo.

"_Ahora ya no falta mucho"._


End file.
